The Sassmaster
by ahiggipop28
Summary: When several characters from different fandoms join forces and buy a house together, will things go wrong or will the characters manage to get along?


The lights flicked across the windy sky, casting frightening shadows across the old, yellowed walls of the house.  
"Dementors." Harry whispered as he jumped out if his chair.  
"It's okay," Molly Hooper soothed, pushing gently on Harry's shoulders, coaxing him into his chair again.  
"Don't touch the prophet like that." Cas replied angrily.  
"Cas." Dean warned his boyfriend not to go on with the conversation.  
The Doctor spoke, "Quiet, I need to think!"  
River rolled her eyes putting her palm on the back of Hermione's hand.  
"About what?!" Sam asked angrily.  
"I'll lead the Dementors away from here. You'll be able to escape." Castiel spoke and disappeared not waiting for a answer.  
"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled and ran after his boyfriend.  
"Wait!" The Doctor cried uselessly out to Dean, but he was already outside in the rain.  
River shook her head, deciding it was a hopeless case. Sam kissed Hermione on the forehead, saying goodbye to his girlfriend, perhaps forever. He moved toward the door, pulling on his coat and following Cas.  
Hermione burst out in flames, pain streaked across her face.  
But Sam was already gone.  
"Cas?!" Dean called through the rain. No response.  
Then he saw them.  
Cas was up against a brick wall, life being sucked out of him by a Dementor.  
His limbs were already limp by his sides.  
"Cas!"  
Mrs. Hudson jumped across the moonlit sky. "Sherlock, go away!" She screamed, lunging at the Dementor.  
The Dementor dropped Castiel's lifeless body to the ground and turned to face Mrs. Hudson.  
Dean raced over to his unconscious friend's side.  
He shook him lightly and his eyes fluttered open.  
"Thank god." Dean then leaned down and kissed Castiel's cold lips.  
When he pulled away shortly after he said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."  
Meanwhile, leather-clad Mrs. Hudson had the Dementor in a choke hold, sucking the life out of IT. Suddenly, it morphed from the deadly figure of a demon to the calm, icy figure of Sherlock Holmes.  
A few mumbled words came from his limp face. His unconscious body lay still.  
"What?" Mrs. Hudson gasped, pressing her ear against his mouth.  
"Elementary, my dear Watson," Sherlock mumbled.  
Mrs. Hudson stood abruptly, sending Sherlock crashing against the brick ground. He laughed as she squeaked and stomped back around the front of the house.  
Sherlock chortled and sat up against the side of the building. The rain had subsided to a drizzle.  
"Well that was a doozy." Sherlock said standing up and turning towards Dean and the now unconscious Castiel.  
"You son of a bitch," Dean growled as he stood up.  
Sherlock looked at him but didnt have a chance to say anything because Deab punched him. He punched him so hard that he fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

Molly dabbed at Hermione's burns, touching the antibiotic gently to her arms and face.  
"You really ought to stop getting so upset," Molly chastised. "That's the third chair this week. It's getting out of hand."  
"Sorry," Hermione mumbled as she wiped a tear off of her severe burns.  
"Open the door!" Dean yelled from outside. Molly quickly leapt to the door and pulled it open.  
Dean rushed inside carrying Castiel wedding style.  
He went to the nearest table and put Cas gently on top of it.  
"Is he dead?" Molly asked.  
But before anybody could answer, Cas opened his eyes.  
But it wasn't Cas.  
His whole eyes were black, and he had an evil smile on his face.  
"Hola, bitches,"

"You get the fuck out of him you little bitch."  
"Nah. I like it in here."  
Dean walked closer to the demon.  
"Dean, back off," The Doctor said reaching out to him.  
"Oh. Dean. He cares a lot about you. I can see everything in his head."  
"You leave his friggin head alone or I swear to god."  
"Oh that won't help you." The demon Cas stood up and got off the table.  
"What would you do to yourself if I hurt him and you knew you couldn't do anything to help?"  
Suddenly the demon broke off a part of the table and sliced it across his chest.  
"Now how's that?" The demon said.  
Then he blinked and Castiel's eyes were back to normal.  
"Dean?" He whispered blood now trickling out of his mouth.  
Dean quickly muttered a few Latin words, before a thick black smoke erupted from Castiels mouth and through the ceiling. Castiel then fell to the ground, his angelic body becoming limp and cold. Dean grabbed onto his head, pulling into his muscular arms. The anger escaped him, dispersing to the heavens.  
"Cas." He whispered softly.  
Castiel replied with a horrible cough, blood coming out.  
Cas's eyes were opened, and he was barely breathing. His chest heaved with every passing moment, his clock ticking in time to the beat of the diminished pulsating of his heart.  
Sherlock stepped into the large sitting room, breaking the unbearable silence.  
He glanced at Cas' slowly failing life form. "Am I interrupting?"  
Dean gathered his anger back, unwilling to let the air keep it.  
He lunged at Sherlock, tackling him onto the carpet.  
"I will fucking kill you!" Dean screamed.  
"No, stop!" The Doctor said jumping in between them.  
"I can save your friend."  
Dean stopped struggling and looked at the Eleventh Doctor.  
"What did you just say?" Dean said hopefully.  
"It's called an alternate universe. He will live if he goes there."  
"Great, then do it!"  
"But-" the doctor stammered.  
"There's a but?"  
"Only one can go through into it. And you'll never be able to see him again".  
The last part was so quiet that Dean could barely hear it.  
"Do it."

The Doctor looked somber as he sonicked a teleporter. River Song approached, holding a box covered in inscriptions. He didn't even look up when she sat down next to him. She set the box down on the table, leaning on him ever so slightly.  
"What's the matter?" River asked, though she knew the answer.  
"Memories," he muttered, continuing to work. She nodded against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Rose?"  
He paused before nodding. History always repeated itself, no matter what. Though she was gone, and he could barely remember her face, he could still feel what happened between them.  
River leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "My hearts hurt," he sighed.  
The Doctor pointed to the box, asking what it was.  
"Open it," she smiled sensitively, sliding the box in front of him.  
He could tell the inscriptions were in Gallifreyan. He slowly unlocked the clasp, the cover creaking open.  
Inside was a ring, faded with age. A rectangular, TARDIS blue stone was set in narrow gold, etched with wear. "Look on the inside," River mumbled.  
The inner portion of the band was carved, reading 'My hearts beat for you.'  
The Doctor squinted his eyes shut, sinking into silence.  
"Doctor!" Dean yelled breaking the silence.  
The Doctor's eyes snapped open at the cry. "He's fading!"  
"We must hurry. River, get the TARDIS ready. Dean bring him over here." Dean carefully picked up the weak man and carried him into the police box.  
River was running all around the platform pressing buttons and pulling levers. Dean gently laid Cas down on the metal floor as Te Doctor shut the door. "River, go."  
With that, she pulled one last lever and the whole thing shook.  
Castiel then groaned in immense pain as the moving made his wound worse.  
The Doctor yelled the first order. "Dean, bring Cas out!"  
Dean gripped his boyfriend in his arms, following the Doctor out of the TARDIS.  
River was out just moments after Dean.  
The Doctor fell to his knees on the sand, gripping his head between his thighs. River gasped.  
"What?!" Dean panted, struggling to hold Cas up.  
River-mouth open in shock-muttered three words.  
"Bad Wolf Bay,"

"Is that bad?" Dean asked confused.  
"He lost someone very dear to him here." River answered quietly. Dean then couldn't support Castiel's weight and slowly put him onto the sand. Dean was slowly getting the urge to break down. He already left Sam, he couldn't leave him, too.  
River sat down next to the Doctor, looking out over the water. She pulled her husband's head into her lap, rubbing his shoulders and back with one hand while she wrapped her arm around his chest. "We need you," she whispered into his ear. He stood up, dropping his screwdriver into River's hand. He stalked off. Dean gaped at him, pressing onto Cas' wound. River shook her head and motioned to Dean. "Don't bother."  
The Doctor pulled Dean up from the ground so he was standing. He motioned him to go back to the TARDIS with River.  
"No!" Dean protested, not moving. "Please. We need to leave soon or he will die." The Doctor begged. "But I can't just-just leave him here on the sand," Dean replied in a whisper.  
"Don't worry. My friend is coming soon and by then he should be healed. He'll be ok, I promise." With that Dean took one last glance at his dying boyfriend; and then he walked quickly back to the TARDIS.

Sam gripped Hermione's hand, careful not to touch her burns. She'd gotten used to the frequent pain and suffering. The TARDIS then appeared infront of them. Dean quickly stepped out, tears still running down his face. "Where's Cas?" Sam asked. Dean just walked past him and said, "Gone." Dean then went back into the house.  
Hermione carefully stood up from her lawn chair and stiffly followed after Dean. The Doctor sat in her vacant seat. He sighed, letting his arms fall limp across the armrests. River stormed through the double doors of the house, prepared for the inevitable hatred.  
"Why the hell would you let this happen?!" Sam asked angrily at River.  
"We had no choice," she answered quietly as she took a seat.  
"There's always a choice." Sherlock murmured, leaning against the door frame. He tapped his fingers together, pressing his palms against his bony cheeks. His expression was a worried one, filled with guilt and depression. "I quite liked that angel, and the fact that you just left him there angers me." Sherlock whispered, still deep in his mind palace.  
"Where's Dean?" Harry spoke up with a worried look on his face. Almost all of the crew were in that small group of chairs: Sherlock, River, Sam, Hermione, and Harry.  
"I was trying to follow him. Just inside the doors, he snuck into a shadow and disappeared.  
"Crap," Harry gasped, bolting out into the direction of his room. He came back a minute later, shocked and panting.  
"He took it. He's gone,"  
Everyone looked at him, puzzled.  
"The Invisibility Cloak. It was on my bed, now it's not there." "Where do you think he'd go?" The Doctor asked.  
"Um, I don't know. He would usually go hang out with Cas but now. . . He doesn't have anywhere else to go."  
Sam froze, his face turning pale white, like a sheet. "Dammit!" He yelled. "Dean!"  
Hermione grabbed his arm, a concerned look spreading across her eyes. "What is it?"  
He gazed deeply into her eyes. "The roof."

Sam rushed up the stairs and was the first one to the roof. He was right. There stood Dean, as close to the edge as he could get, gun to his head. "Dean!" Sam yelled. Dean slowly turned around to look at his brother, tears running down his face. "I can't do this Sammy. When I'm gone you'll have a chance to have a normal life with Hermione. You won't have to deal with me anymore."  
"Dean, you don't have to do this!" Sam answered taking a few steps closer to his older brother.  
"Yes I do. Ya see, you have something to live for. I don't."  
He barely got the words out before he sobbed "I'm sorry," and jumped. The gunshot rang out simultaneously. Blood flew into the air, propelled forward by Dean's muscular force.  
Sam ran to the edge of the roof, leaning forward to watch his brother fall. He landed feet from the Doctor, head smashing open. The Doctor flew from his seat, dashing toward the house.  
Sam knocked his head against the cement, dropping salty tears down to Dean.  
"Why?!" he yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
But he got no response, because his brother was dead. The Doctor suddenly appeared next to the crying man and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows were crinkled into a somber gaze. He walked back to the stairs, racing down them with placid determination. He turned around the banister of the winding staircase, aiming for the bottom. the Doctor sprang out the door, barely cringing at the sight of Deans mangled body. He dragged the dead weight into his TARDIS. Sam watched as the Doctor traveled away to lands unknown.

The Doctor checked Castiel's pulse, shaking his head in frustration. He dragged Dean out of the blue doors, the sand squishing under the soles of his shoes. "Their love lies with the ages," he spoke softly as he laid Dean next to his lover. He stepped back into his TARDIS, barely looking back at once was.

When the Doctor got back to Sam, he was bombarded by questions. Sam asked where he had taken his brother, why he had taken him, and will he ever see him again. The last one was a stupid question because Sam knew he was dead.  
"No," was the only thing that the Doctors mouth permitted.  
"Dammit!" He fumed, puffing out his chest and taking a step toward the Doctor. He pulled out his screwdriver, pointing it at Sams head.  
He swore, "Doesn't work on wood." He spun on his heel and sauntered into the house.  
"He is the sass master." River blurted, managing a wide grin.  
Sherlock placed his arm around River's shoulder. "It's true," he said slyly, smirking. "He is."


End file.
